La princesa del viento y el jabalí
by mimosa-inori
Summary: Incluso un jabalí podía enamorar a una princesa...


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de mi autoría.

**Notas:** Esta historia transcurre en un ligero Universo Alterno, donde no hay guerra.

…..

La princesa del viento y el jabalí.

Se llevó la taza de té a los labios, disfrutando del suave aroma antes de ingerir el primer trago. En frente se encontraba Shikamaru Nara; su querido _primo_, con quien compartían desde que eran unos niños, gracias a los estrechos lazos que unían a ambas familias. Había llegado a Konoha un par de horas antes, como representante diplomática de su aldea…

‒Tsk‒ chasqueó la lengua, haciendo una mueca de descontento‒ está bien, si se encuentran en el área oeste del bosque, nadie podrá detectar su chakra‒ terminó de decir, rascándose con un dedo una oreja despreocupadamente.

‒Arigatô‒ murmuró la oji-verde. Sabía que era una tontería esconderse…, pero las cosas se habían dado así…, se había enamorado de Chôji cuando eran unos niños. La primera vez que lo vio, le pareció un chico agradable, simpático y confiable; alguien auténtico sin dobles intenciones. Era el nuevo mejor amigo de su _primo_ Shikamaru: un niño de cabello castaño, algo revuelto y con tendencia a levantarse disparado en todas direcciones. Usaba dos dibujos en forma de espiral en sus mejillas, los que, supuso serían las marcas del clan al que pertenecía. Era lento para los juegos de ninja, y por eso su equipo solía perder. Shikamaru siempre estaba a su lado, y tomaba su defensa cuando alguien quería negarse a jugar con él, o cuando se burlaban de su clan, diciendo que en él solamente había gordos idiotas. Los niños podían ser muy crueles, pero ese niñito no respondía con violencia…, parecía tan amable…, tiempo después supo que eso dos formaban parte del mismo grupo. Fue durante la gran batalla, esa donde Naruto les había devuelto a Gaara en que finalmente fue consciente de lo enamorada que estaba de él.

_Flash back:_

Tenía que huir, estaba demasiado débil, y no podría enfrentarse sola a los traidores del País del Acero…, corría saltando de árbol en árbol, sabía que la Aldea Oculta de la Arena estaba recibiendo ayuda de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, pero…ahora estaba sola. Se había separado de sus hermanos producto de una gran explosión…, sabía que el bijû que poseía Gaara había despertado y seguro se apoderaría del cuerpo de su hermano menor…, se sentía tan impotente…, tan débil…, tan…desprotegida…, incluso las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la visión; ¡a ella!, ¡la más segura de las kunoichi!. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que cometió el peor de los errores: no fue consciente de la trampa que accionó la cadena de explosivos. Cayó al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia. Despertó con una suave caricia sobre su rostro; eran las alas de una mariposa azul…

Y lo vio; luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra ese monstruo de extraña apariencia. Trató de incorporarse, pero casi no tenía chakra; lo había usado prácticamente todo mientras huía con Gaara, en un intento de evitar que Shukaku despertara; para ese entonces, su hermano aún no lograba obtener una sintonía con él, por lo que la bestia de una cola representaba un enorme poder de destrucción y odio incontrolable, que no sólo agredía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, sino que además, era un peligro mortal para su otôto, ya que su cuerpo no podía resistir la manifestación de toda esa masa de chakra demoniaco…

Vio cómo el enemigo, que hacía al menos unas dos veces su talla, lo golpeaba sin reparos; parecía usar un poder con una enorme concentración de chakra. En un instante el cuerpo de Chôji era aplastado contra el suelo con una sola mano de ese enorme sujeto. Sentía que la angustia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, escuchó el grito del enemigo:

‒¡Muere de una buena vez, maldito gordo inútil!‒ y vio una inmensa capa de polvo saliendo por todos lados. Sólo podía mantener los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo como el miedo la dejaba estática. Nadie podría sobrevivir a un golpe como ése…

Fue cuando el polvo se disipó que vio la imagen más increíble hasta el momento. Hermosas mariposas azules volaban con un brillo especial, y ahí estaba él: Chôji, de pie, con unas enormes alas que parecían estar hechas de chakra en su espalda; brillantes, como las mariposas; se veía…_delgado_…‒ ¡¿pero qué demonios?!‒ exclamó el enemigo, sorprendido‒ ¡te dije que murieras, bastardo!‒ y ese nuevo Chôji sólo tuvo que levantar una mano para detener el ataque…

‒Es inútil. En estos momentos, soy cien veces más fuerte‒ tenía una velocidad que le hacía difícil poder seguir sus movimientos, golpeó al enemigo con uno de sus codos lazándolo a metros de distancia‒ eso ha sido por llamarme gordo inútil…, y éste…‒ dijo dándole un puñetazo que nuevamente lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros, portando una confianza que nunca antes le había visto‒ aunque hay una cosa que has hecho, de entre todas, que es totalmente imperdonable‒ hablaba pausado, manteniendo el ceño fruncido‒ y es que te hayas metido con mi mejor amigo…, ¡eso es aún peor que comerte la última patata de la bolsa, o reírte de mi peso…, no te lo perdonaré!‒ a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, no pudo evitar que una enorme gota descendiera por su sien al escucharlo hacer alusión a _la última patata de la bolsa_…, para él la comida era sagrada, siempre había sido así, e incluso en situaciones como esa, la sacaba a colación…, pudo ver como levantaba su puño izquierdo, mientras con su pie aplastaba la mano del que estaba en el suelo, evitando cualquier posible movimiento‒ con todo el chakra que tengo en mi mano izquierda…, te aplastaré‒

‒Shimatta…‒ el enemigo le miraba con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo mientras intentaba cubrirse con las manos‒ ¡espera!, ¡maldita sea no te precipites…!‒ después de eso sólo vino el silencio; el puño del peli-castaño se había enterrado con una fuerza desmesurada sobre el cuerpo del ninja del País del Acero…

‒Gané…‒ le escuchó decir mientras caía al suelo, quería correr a ayudarle, ¡pero su cuerpo parecía estar clavado al suelo!. Vio como se levantaba con dificultad, respirando entre jadeos; recogió del suelo la banda con el símbolo de Konoha, que se había desprendido de su frente durante la pelea. Las alas habían desaparecido, pero seguía estando delgado. Una delicada mariposa azul revoloteaba a su alrededor. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección, ¡y ella aún no podía mover un músculo!‒ Te…Temari-san…ya…, ya puedes salir…, yo…, he vencido…, no podrá encontrarte…‒ y entonces fue consciente que él siempre supo que ella estaba ahí…, lo vio trastabillar en su andar, y por fin pudo reaccionar, corriendo a su encuentro. Lo abrazó por la cintura, permitiendo que recargara su peso en ella‒ discúlpame, por no decirte antes que sabía que estabas ahí escondida…, es que no sabía…si tendría las fuerzas suficientes…para derrotarlo…, y si...perdía…, no podía arriesgarme a que él supiera…que estabas…ahí…‒ hablaba trabajosamente, respirando con dificultad...

‒Shh…, no hables Chôji-kun…, debes recuperar tus fuerzas…‒ le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol…

‒Arigatô…Temari-san…‒ un fuerte rubor apareció en las mejillas de la rubia. Él le había salvado la vida, ¿y encima le daba las gracias? No pudo contener las lágrimas, y sintió que su corazón se oprimía cuando vio que llevaba su mano izquierda a su pecho, apretándola en un puño, inspirando aire en un lastimero jadeo, para luego dejar caer ambos brazos a su costado, soltando la banda de Konoha…, dejando el peso inerte de su cabeza dar contra su pecho…, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó salir un grito ahogado, tratando de frenar el pánico que comenzaba a embargarla...

‒Chôji…, Chôji…dime algo…‒ le temblaba la voz…, ella no conocía técnicas médicas y estaba segura que su estado debía ser muy grave…

Se quedó a su lado hasta que fuerzas especiales médicas, enviadas desde la Aldea de la Hoja llegaron a rescatarlos. La batalla había terminado, y ellos eran los ganadores. Supo que Gaara estaba bien; y todo gracias al rubio que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que un día sería Hokage. Decidió partir junto al equipo médico, sin detenerse a pensar realmente en lo que hacía; por el momento, permanecería al lado del peli-castaño. No dejaría Konoha hasta varios días después.

Chôji había estado a punto de morir. Su destino fue incierto durante tres días. Supo entonces, que había utilizado tres píldoras especiales del clan Akimichi; píldoras que despertaban el verdadero poder de los miembros de dicho clan, pero que tenían un efecto destructor de células, ya que todavía no sabía manejar dicho poder por su propia cuenta.

Cuando fue permitido que el peli-castaño recibiera visitas, comenzó a ir a verlo todos los días. Las primeras veces no hablaban demasiado. Tenían largos períodos en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Poco a poco fueron contándose cada vez más cosas, hasta llegar a revelarse intimidades, como sus miedos y sueños a futuro.

La primera vez que salieron fuera del hospital, ya estaba completamente segura de haberse enamorado de ese chico de _huesos pesados_, como él solía llamarse a sí mismo.

Tuvo que partir a Suna, y pasó un mes completo sin que se vieran, hasta que apareció en su aldea, en compañía del resto de su grupo. Tenían una misión diplomática, por lo que pasarían una semana en la Aldea de la Arena.

Se dieron el primer beso, mientras paseaban por el desierto. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ninguno dijo nada a nadie. Los encuentros eran distanciados, y nunca se exigían algo más que besos y caricias. Nunca se presionaban, sólo disfrutaban de ese cálido sentimiento que los embargaba cada vez que estaban juntos, o que pensaban en el otro. Un día supo que Chôji creía gustarle porque lo había visto _delgado_; ese día borró a besos todas las inseguridades del Akimichi. Tenían entonces 15 años. No eran novios porque Chôji nunca se lo había pedido, y ella tampoco a él. Aunque estaba segura de querer estar sólo en sus brazos y que su _jabalí_ sentía lo mismo por ella.

_Fin del flash back._

‒Aunque sigo pensando que deberían dejar de esconderse…‒ se atrevió a comentar, con esa expresión de absoluta seriedad que sólo utilizaba cuando de planear estrategias en el campo de batalla se trataba…

Suspiró pesadamente, y se llevó la taza nuevamente a los labios antes de contestar‒ a mi también me gustaría, Shikamaru…‒

‒Mendokusai…‒ decidió seguir su ejemplo y tomar de su propia taza de té…


End file.
